Shot...Not!
by Iluvmattdoran
Summary: This is my first, so don't rate too hard! Mouse is alive and has a flame aboard the Neb.Please r&r!


  
(This is my first story, so don't go to hard on the reviews.)  
This is set right after Neo and Trinity leave the matrix in the TV repair shop. Please, don't question this, since  
it wasn't in the movie itself. I have also added a new character. She is called Karat. The story is told through her eyes.  
  
I rush into the main control room and see that Tank is reviving Trinity. "Oh my god! What the f**k happened?"   
I ask frantically. "Cypher" Tank explains grimly. I look around and see Dozer, Apoc, Switch and Cypher all dead.  
"What about Mouse?" I practically shriek these words. "Dead" Tank answers, choking back a small sob. "How?" I demand.  
He gestures to the computer screen. I see that he has been shot to his death. "Oh god"! I swear for a few seconds and   
then I run to an empty chair. "Send me in!" I yell. Tank hesitates, so I fix my killer glare at him. His features change  
from confused to surprised. He obeys my command. I enter in the room where only minutes before, Mouse was sitting in   
his chair. I rush out into the hall and see what I have always dreaded. Mouse is sitting/lying under a curtain. The   
tears that I have been holding back for as long as I could, spill out. My tears are wetting my face as my body shakes  
with violent sobs. Gone. Just like that. I lift the curtain. The shots were clean, so a minimal amount of blood soaks  
his jacket. I reach over and do what I have wanted to do for the years that I have known him. I bend down and kiss him.  
It's long and I keep crying. I finally take my lips off his and sit back on my knees. "Why him?" I keep repeating in my  
mind. "Why why why?" I scream into the empty building. My sobs rack my whole body and I sink to the floor, and finally  
just lay there sobbing. In my sorrow I recall the stupid course that I took in grade 10. My mind clears slightly and I  
remember that if a victim is mortally wounded, if they get help within 6-7 minutes, there is a slim chance that they   
will survive. I jump to my feet, but I can't lift him. I pull out my trusty Motorola and call Tank. "Send Neo in!"   
I demand. Without hesitation, Tank sends him in. Seconds later, Neo is standing next to me. He helps me pick up Mouse  
without question. We re-enter the real world, Mouse, Neo, and finally me. Tank calls Zion, and momentarily, the   
doctor of the real world arrives. He looks down at Mouse's limp form and says, "Sorry, but this one's gone". I grab  
the doctor by the shirt collar and shake him violently. "YOU TRY YOU ASSHOLE! OR I WILL INJURE YOU!!!" Trinity pulls  
me off the doctor. I glare at her, but the doctor begins to see if there is any way to revive him. He opens his bag   
and tells us all to get out. We oblige, and the doctor sets up a screen. Tank, Neo and Trinity go about planning to   
save Morpheus, but I'm too worried to help. Neo and Trinity leave, and Tank sits down to work the controls, but I go   
into Mouse's room. I pace back and forth, hoping and praying that the doctor can do something. Finally, after what  
seemed a million years, I go down to the main deck. I walk over to the doctor. He is smiling, so I apologize for  
my outburst. "So...?" I can only muster the one word. "Good news, and bad news", he says. "Oh shit", I think to myself,  
but I brace myself for the reply. "The bad news is that... he will be very weak for the next few weeks. This guy has had   
a hell of a lot of surgery. The good news is that... he is alive." I jump up into the air and hug the doctor. "ALIVE!" I   
scream. Tank turns around, still with sorrow in his eyes. I jump into his arms and tell   
him the good, great news. His expression changes, first to surprise, and then to unmistakable joy. "Really? Alive...."  
Tank stuttered. "Would I lie about that?" I question him playfully. Tank jumps up joyfully.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Some hours later, I'm still pacing back and forth nervously. Mouse is still unconscious. The doctor said that the  
anesthetic would wear off in 2 hours. It's been 6. I finally go into his room, and check the monitors showing his   
blood circulation, heart rate, and everything else important. As I check his breathing rate, I sense a bit of motion  
in the corner of my eye. No Way! I whirl around to see those deep brown eyes staring straight into my blue ones. "Karat?  
What's happened? The last thing that I remember is-" I cut him off. "Mouse, you were shot by a horde of agent/police.  
You were dead for about 10 minutes." "I was?" he says, in a state of pure shock. "How am I talking though?" "Oh shut up.  
You're alive aren't you?" I tease him. He looks up and says to me, "However you did it, thanks." I turn to leave   
and let him rest, but he calls me back. "You need your rest though." I protest, but before I can tell him to get some  
rest, he pulls me down and kisses me. "Wow. You sure kiss better alive then when you're dead!" He laughs and I  
leave. Before I close the door, I sneak one last look at him. His eyes are closed, and he's slightly snoring. I   
laugh and close his door.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning, I enter his room. At first, all I see is a shape covered in blankets. I sigh in pure relief. I   
approach the bed and realize that something isn't quite right. I shrug my shoulders and leave. I enter in the main  
control room. Tank, Trinity and Morpheus are crowded around the screen. "Whazzup?" I greet them with my morning word.   
Tank turns and explains that Neo is being pursued closely by agents and in big trouble. Morpheus turns and I greet him   
too. "Go wake Mouse will you? He's usually up by now and we need his programming help to delay the agents". I nod and  
leave the room. I climb the ladder, and for some odd reason, I feel impending doom. "I'm going insane", I tell myself.  
I slowly push open the door and walk in. "Mouse, hey Mouse, time to get up. Neo needs your help." I whisper. Silence.   
"He must be just zonked, but they need him down on the main deck", I tell myself. I pull back the bed sheets and shake   
his shoulder. Nothing. "Mouse?" I shake him really hard. Still nothing. I flip him over and gasp. He isn't breathing.   
"Oh SHIT!" I check the monitors. Nothing. I swear and swear and run down to the main deck. I try to tell Tank, but he's  
talking to Neo on a cell. I finally give up and run to the door of the ship. I grab one of those funny little air scooters  
and take off into the sewers. Later, I find myself in Zion, courtesy of another ship, whose crew has kindly sent me in.  
I run and try to find that doctor (who I hate, but what can I do?). I finally find him smoking a cigar in a coffee shop.  
I grab his arm and explain, my voice choking on every other word. He sighs and grabs his bag. He enters a building and  
says to meet him in the sewers. I get back on the other ship and leave, thanking the crew as a rush out the door.   
I meet up with the doctor and we both rush onto the Nebuchadnezzar. Without a hello, we rush upstairs. The doctor   
enters his room. He tells me to leave and I go downstairs. I watch as Neo runs into room 303 and an agent shoots him.  
Then there is a crash and there is about 5 or 6 Squiddy in the ship. Neo falls down, dead. We all are really upset,  
but Morpheus is shocked. Trinity goes over to Neo's body and whispers some stuff and Neo gets up and kills an agent.  
We all rejoice because he is the one. Then he gets out of the matrix and Tank uses the E.M.P. We all are happy, and   
then I remember about Mouse. I run upstairs and peek into the room. The doctor is sitting on a chair with his face in  
his hands. I run in and ask, "So? What..." I trail off. The doctor looks up and his face is streaked with tears. "Oh god",  
I think to myself. "Tell me", I demand. He opens his mouth and says, " I can't believe it.... it was infallible." "WHAT???"  
I yell. He looks up again, sees the anger in my face and says, "I lost $900.00 in a card game that I cheated in.   
It was infallible. How could I have lost?" I grab the doctor by the throat and yell, "WHAT ABOUT MOUSE???" The doctor   
gasps and I remove my hands so that he can speak. "Oh, he'll be just fine. Something must have counteracted the pills  
that I gave him. Luckily though," he continues. "You got to me in time for me to save him." "Again" he mutters under  
his breath. "What was that?" I say. "Nothing". The doctor rushes out of the room before I attack again. I turn to look  
at Mouse. He's sleeping peacefully. I shake him gently and he opens his eyes. "What? What time is it?" he asks in pure   
puzzlement. "You idiot. You absolute idiot!" I tell him in a caring/joking way. "But you're a cute idiot, those are hard   
to find." He laughs again, I fantastic, ALIVE laugh. I start laughing too and finally Tank comes up to see what the noise  
is. Mouse greets him and Tank starts too laugh too. So we're all laughing like maniacs when up comes Trinity. She sees us  
all laughing and starts laughing. "Hey Trin? Where are you?" Neo's voice wafts up the stairs. "In Mouse's room", she   
finally gasps. So in enters Neo. He starts laughing and of course, in comes Morpheus. "What is this?" he starts to lecture,  
but at the sight of us all laughing makes him laugh. We all laugh and laugh and laugh. For the first time in all my years  
of the ship, I finally feel part of the group. Later that night, we all go into the main control room. We sit in a circle  
and share memories from the matrix that we kept through the ordeal. Halfway through Morpheus' speech about his favourite  
memory, I begin to feel cold, possibly because of the coldness of the metal floor, but anyways, I began to feel cold.  
I get up and look for a blanket of some sort, or a sweater, but I can't find one. I go back to my spot and sit down.  
Then, Mouse looks over and sees my shivering. He shifts over and puts him arm over my shoulders. I look at him gratefully  
and he whispers to me, "It's the least I can do, because you did save my life....how many times now?" I laugh and snuggle  
up to him. During Neos' memory about a noodle house, I fell asleep.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning, I wake up in my room. I have a hell of a lot of blankets on me. I get up and go into Mouse's room. What  
I see makes me feel really special. Mouse is asleep, but without a single blanket. I go back to my room and take a big   
puffy quilt that I made and place it over the sleeping Mouse. I kiss his forehead and go back to my room. I sigh and   
fall asleep.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  



End file.
